User blog:Darkdragon2670/The Storm Tournaments
Author's Notes: Hello! Please do not edit or steal this fanfiction. The ShockWing tribe belongs to me, though on the Tribes Wiki, it's called the StormWings (made by Foxyrules1003 but he gave it to me, when I was Fantasydragon2670.) Please leave a comment below! = PROLOGUE "Unbelievable!" Guardian wraps her wings around me. "You beat Thermo! The ''Thermo! UNBELIEVABLE!" "I know right?!" I laugh with her. "I mean, just when I thought that I wouldn't be racing against him, it happened!" "I'm just startled how you slipped past me." Darkstorm appears out of nowhere, making me jump. "Yeesh, do not do that!" I yelp. Darkstorm is my other cousin. "I wonder who the next champion will be...... What if it's Thermo?" ''I wonder what would happen if Crash becomes Third Storm Warrior.... Chapter One - My biggest nightmare comes true Edit "Hey Groundshock!" Windstorm flew down and nudged me. I glanced back at her and asked, "What's up Windy?" She grinned and replied, "Storm Tournaments! I wonder who the third place opponent will be!" I shook my head, and tried to guess. It might be Darkstorm. Or.... what if it was Windstorm? Or Guardian. Either would be fine. Guardian is my cousin; she loves to prank me when I fly over to her storm cloud. I guess I can't complain about that. I used to prank her too... I open my mouth, but she quickly shushes me. "Shh! Thunderbird is announcing the third place Storm Fighter!" "And today, for this years Storm Tournaments, fighting against our current Champion, Groundshock, we have....." Every ShockWing held their breath. But Groundshock knew it wouldn't be Thermo. He would go down to Second Storm. "CRASH!" No. Him? You have got to be joking! Let this be a prank...... Every dragon stared at me. I yelped, and ducked behind Windstorm. "You are going to be one dry rain cloud when I'm through with you." Crash's voice whispered in my ear. What happened next wasn't my fault. I have uncontrollable reflexes. His voice startled me, making me stab his forearm with my arrow-point tail. "YEOW!" He shrieked, and then he started screaming, "WHIRLWIND! WHIRLWIND! GROUNDSHOCK MAULED ME!" I glared at him, and the clouds around my ankles darkened. "Did not, you whiney little raindrop." I snapped at him. I growled, hoping that he'll get the message and back off. But I had an idea. Crash wouldn't listen, right? Well, he would if I did this. I aimed right at the center of his chest, and then let it rip. The electrical charge that hit him couldn't have made him look any cuter. He was slammed back into a wall. And here's the gross part - he looked at me with the most lovesick expression ever. It was too much for me to handle.... let's just say I have one unhappy dragon who will not be cheering me on and tossing sapphires when I whup Crash's sorry tail. Chapter Two - One Big Loss Edit He must have timed this one perfectly. Thermo was just walking up to me, when Crash popped out of nowhere, hugged me, nearly SUFFOCATING ME, and said in the most dopey voice ever, "Groundshock, we are electric!" Thermo's gaze hardened, and I could have sworn I saw his spines lift up, and then down. "I see." He said coldly. "Wait!" I cried, willing him to stop with my superior awesomeness. "Thermo wait! I can explain! I just-" "No, Groundshock," he said. "It's pretty clear that you've found yourself a new-" "No! Stop! That-that's not what's happening! Thermo!" I screeched after him. But his posture is clear. He isn't talking to me anymore. There's nothing that could have broken me more, than seeing the one dragon I had a crush on, the one dragon who actually understood me-just walk off, all because of some idiotic jerk standing right next to me. "Wow, where did all of that lightning come from?" He asked, seeing my crestfallen expression. He must have seen the look I was giving him, because he winked at me. I thought, Oh you'd better want to think again the next time you think you can do that, you BIG JERK. I slugged his gut, and he yelped. I put on my armor suit, already making a plan. You are going to be so sorry, little dragon..... Chapter 3 - I race with a Mud Dragon Edit I wondered if Guardian and Darkstorm will be there. Crash bumps into me, and I snapped at him, "Will you watch where you're going?" He nods, and says, "Anything for you, Groundshock." I groan, and bang my head into the wall. "Groundshock! Be careful!" I sighed. "WARRIORS!" Thunderbird roars. "A BATTLE OF SIXTY LAPS! FIRST ONE TO GET SIXTY POINTS AND CROSS THE FINISH VINE WINS!!!" All the dragons yelled with delight, and stamped their feet. I glanced at Thermo. His face was a look of concentration. "READY! SET! GO!" He yells. The lightning blast that strikes the tree shocks me, and I shoot off, ahead of the others. I skid around the corner. Crash is starting to speed up, with Thermo right behind him. I press the button off to my right, which releases the destructive energy field. Thermo and Crash hit another tree, and I hear Guardian and Darkstorm screaming my name. "Let's just try and forget this!" I yelled, as I crossed the platform. Only fifty-nine more laps! ''I thought. Finally, forty more laps left. I use another one of my powers, something they call Charge Beam. They give such stupid names, but hey, I'm not complaining. The beam gives him super speed. "So you thought that Charge Beam only gives bad side effects? Too bad, so sad." He grinned at me, as he shot ahead. Time for Plan B. I dip towards the ground, and take off running. "I don't know why I bother to keep my blasted scales clean," I grumble to myself, and my scales get splattered with mud. That gives me another idea. I spotted another button on my neck. I think I know what this is. It's something else called Power Scrambler. The idea is one tap equals a mud wave, two taps, equals the numbing of the wings. I think. My last lap. I smirk at Crash and Thermo. I press the button once. It's like if mud and a tsunami had an egg, this is what it'd look like. The wave was huge. It passed through me, but when it hit Crash, he tried to swerve out of the way. And time seemed to slow down, and so I could see Crash collide with Thermo. And see him hit the ground with a thud that shook the arena. "THERMO!" I screamed. I have to finish this. Then I'll get help. I cross the vine, and everyone cheers. But I flied over to Thermo, and I was so horrified to see a gash near his eye. I shook him, and he whispers, "Groundshock," I lean closer to hear him. "I-I love you...." And then his eyes close, as he falls unconscious. ~Epilogue~ Edit The door swings open. "Oh hey, Fireburst!" Specter said. "Hi," I reply. "How is she?" "How are you?" Specter asked. "You look like you've been to the NightWing island, but you returned all covered in soot." "Yeah, well, that's exactly what happened." Chestnut grumbled behind me. "Oh, you're such a cute grump." I smiled at my half-brother. He rolls his eyes at me. Then I remember. It's like a physical punch to my gut. It's all I can do to not fall over piteously on the ground. "Is there any news on Nuke? Big Bang? Skull?!" I demanded. "We sent out Groundshock and the Air Squad to go look. It seems that the Virus is gone." Specter can hide how pale her scales has become. I drop to the ground. No Nuke. No Big Bang. No Skull. "We're back!" Groundshock and Thermo burst in, with the Air Squad. I look up. "No read on them," She reports. I nod slowly. Atomsplitter is pacing around, while Rebel is just sitting down as usual. Suddenly, a bloody talon print shows up on the glass. Groundshock shrieks and faints in Thermo's arms. "Groundshock!" He yelps. He rushes her to the infirmary. I hope she'll be okay. The insanity that has taken her, can only be cured if Nuke comes back. The three dragons were sent out to get an antidote for Atomsplitter. So she could help us. The Precogs. While a little voice whispers, ''I'm lost. I'm going to die. I am lost and I am going to die. Category:Blog posts